


The Anniversary Job [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With their anniversary drawing close, Parker learns about the birthday of sex, finds an apprentice and stumbles into a job for the team. Also wherein Eliot is growly and awesome, Alec is a genius, Sophie is the fastest con in the west… or anywhere, and Nate puts up with all of them.<br/>A Podfic of the ** Winner of Best Case Fic 2011 Fulcrum Award **</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary Job [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maab_Connor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maab_Connor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Anniversary Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225899) by [Maab_Connor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maab_Connor/pseuds/Maab_Connor). 



 

 **Title:**   The Anniversary Job

 **Fandom** : Leverage  
**Author** : [Maab_Connor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Maab_Connor/pseuds/Maab_Connor)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer  
**Rating:**   Explicit  
**Length:**   1:02:08  
**Summary:**  
With their anniversary drawing close, Parker learns about the birthday of sex, finds an apprentice and stumbles into a job for the team. Also wherein Eliot is growly and awesome, Alec is a genius, Sophie is the fastest con in the west… or anywhere, and Nate puts up with all of them.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/225899)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Maab_Connor/The%20Anniversary%20Job.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZUmhBLURIS3pZVnM/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
